


Отвлекающий фактор

by neer, WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Voice Kink, deserts are hot all the time, pretty public sex, socially awkward! Carlos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: Карлос не может сфокусироваться на работе, потому что Сесил, кажется, не в состоянии прекратить говорить о нем по радио.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938286) by [f1rstperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1rstperson/pseuds/f1rstperson). 



Еще даже до переезда в Найт-Вейл Карлос любил работать с включенным радио. Всегда приятно было иметь возможность игнорировать какой-то звук, занимаясь своими делами. Уже позже оно стало полезной частью рабочего окружения, особенно в моменты, когда у кого-нибудь случалась серьезная паническая атака, экзистенциальный кризис или даже простой понедельник.

Ему всегда нравилось то, как шум радио разгоняет тишину комнаты. Прошлые его коллеги всегда пользовались тишиной, чтобы поболтать с ним, заставляя отвечать пусть вежливо, но коротко. Со временем они все понимали и уходили, но весь оставшийся день Карлос расстраивался и нервничал по поводу потерянного времени. Но когда он заходил в лабораторию и включал приемник — никто его не беспокоил. Звуки радио спасали его ото всех отвлекающих факторов и никогда не принуждали перевести внимание со своих исследований на что-то другое. Но, конечно — и Карлос принимал это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, — в Найт-Вейле все было по-другому.

Первые его впечатления о городе все еще хранились в его дневнике: Найт-Вейл показался ему очаровывающим, но слегка эксцентричным, а его жители, скорее всего, страдали от слишком живого воображения и скуки. Вот только отказался он от своих слов в рекордно короткое время и был вынужден признать, что это самое неверное его впечатление о чем бы то ни было. Найт-Вейл был полон необъяснимых вещей, невозможных вещей, странных и неисследованных вещей.

Карлос едва мог усидеть на месте, все его тело гудело энергией, настолько, что пара проходящих мимо людей предложили ему средства защиты от одержимости (в основном от одержимости существами из чистой энергии. Для демонов или аскарид все, видимо, по-другому). Он годами не испытывал такого вдохновения, и сейчас у него была куча работы. Невыносимая жара, исходящая со всех направлений, давящая с неба и поднимающаяся с добела раскаленного бетона, совершенно не беспокоила его; наоборот, он чувствовал себя даже более сосредоточенным и внимательным, чем обычно.

При первой же возможности он созвал городское собрание с жителями Найт-Вейла, чтобы обсудить находки, сделанные им в этом странном восхитительном месте, и закончил свою речь такой ухмылкой, что от нее болели щеки. Сами жители смотрели на него так, словно он рассказывал о том, насколько высокой должна быть трава у них на газоне или когда им нужно выносить мусор; все, кроме одного — впечатлительного блондина с задних рядов, во рту которого, казалось, было слишком уж много зубов. Мужчина представился Сесилом Палмером, голосом Найт-Вейла. Он потеребил пояс штанов, которые, как отметил Карлос, сверкали, хотя и были из твида, а затем быстро сказал, что у Карлоса прекрасные волосы. Лицо Карлоса осталось непроницаемым; он привык быть целью, прошел через это еще в старшей школе. Но мужчина, не высокий и не низкий, зовущий себя Сесилом — он только улыбнулся, искренне, мягко, улыбкой, от которой у уголков глаз появились морщинки, которая подчеркнула худое лицо. Сесил взял бумажку, маленькую кисточку, написал ряд цифр и вручил бумагу Карлосу, который вежливо отклонил то, что было, судя по всему, телефонным номером. Но Сесил лишь вновь улыбнулся, все еще мягко и всеми своими лишними зубами, и продолжил настаивать. После четвертого раза Карлос сдался, понимая, что Сесил первым в городе узнает о чем-то необычном. Когда Карлос отправился домой, в его крови все ещё бурлил адреналин.

Он ухмылялся всю ночь и на следующий день тоже, прямо перед тем, как войти в лабораторию и включить радио. Комната тут же наполнилась звуками, напоминающими кошачьи крики, но на несколько тонов выше звуков, которые мог бы издавать кот. Карлос поморщился и выключил радио. Мгновение смотрел на него, затем оглянул комнату, ожидая увидеть гребаную усмешку на губах коллег. Но ее не было. Он вновь включил радио, и через колонки вновь полились кошачьи вопли.

Остальные радиостанции передавали одинаково странные программы: звуки сломанной раковины в заброшенном доме, где он однажды бывал в детстве, музыку, которая снится бабочке, звук бегущей по капиллярам крови, все Диснеевские песни, объединенные в одну и проигрываемые задом наперед. Карлос нахмурился, глядя на кофе, которое выглядело куда более зловещим, чем должно бы. Он переключил станцию во второй раз. Затем в третий, лихорадочно тыкая кнопки. В груди закипало волнение, отравляющее весь азарт предыдущего дня. Он уже был готов сдаться и совсем выключить радио, как вспомнил о Сесиле. Он не особо любил работать под новостные радио, но это было лучше, чем все остальные варианты.

Так что вместо того, чтобы оградить себя музыкой, он оградился голосом Сесила. Иногда Сесил затрагивал странную тему волос и лица Карлоса, и тот краснел и прятал лицо в ладонях, гадая, почему же всегда он становился предметом чьих-то шуток. Иногда, когда что-то сбивало Карлоса с толку, когда он вновь и вновь проглядывал результаты одного и того же теста, скрежеща зубами до боли в челюсти и пристально рассматривая узор, который просто не мог быть правильным, — в такие моменты он позволял себе отвлечься; он слушал про Старушку Джози и ее ангелов и мягко улыбался самому себе. Понимал, что смеется, когда Сесил говорил о Стиве Карлсберге так, словно сожрать его был готов, и гадал, какая же на вкус невидимая кукуруза Джона Питерса. Карлос осознавал, что узнает Найт-Вейл и его жителей все лучше, хотя даже не намеревался.

Он заглушал голос Сесила настолько, насколько мог, и сосредотачивался на исследованиях. Какое-то время это работало — до того дня, когда он очнулся в боулинг-клубе и комплексе игровых автоматов «Цветок пустыни» с кровью, сочащейся через рубашку. Он лежал там и думал о том, что ничего бы не желал так, как услышать один конкретный приятный низкий голос.

После того, как они начали встречаться, радио стало еще одним отвлекающим фактором — и вовсе не из-за очередных действующих на подсознание и промывающих мозги сообщений.

Карлос мог проверять последние результаты сейсмических приборов, когда внезапно начинал думать о Сесиле, его губах, проговаривающих гласные и согласные буквы глубоким приятным голосом. Или о том, как Сесил замолкает, облизывая губы языком, оставляя их влажными и мягкими. Или о том, как его кадык опускается и поднимается, когда он глотает, светлая кожа шеи движется от этого. Или о том, как размыкаются его губы, чтобы коротко вдохнуть между предложениями. Или о том, как Сесил осторожно втягивает щеку между зубов, раздумывая над чем-то, или покусывает нижнюю губу после того, как говорит что-то, чего не должен был. И Карлос с удивлением понимал, что не был настолько против этих маленьких перерывов, насколько мог бы быть.

Со своим воображением Карлос мог смириться. Было в этих картинах что-то приятное — в том, насколько хорошо он знал Сесила. Проблема была в том, что Сесил о нем говорил. Она была в том, как его имя сходило с языка Сесила, произнесенное глубоким голосом на выдохе, в полном благоговения тоне, словно Карлос был единственной звездой в бездонном небе; от этого внизу живота разливалось тепло. Он ощущал, что кровь приливает и к другим местам, и надеялся, что никто этого не видит.

В целом Карлос считал, что справляется с принесенными Сесилом проблемами весьма профессионально, и хвалил себя за это. «Хорошая работа, Карлос, — думал он, — молодец, что не причиняешь коллегам неудобства». И так было до понедельника.

Начиналось все нормально. Карлос переделал все свои дела и тут же засел за исследования. Он не отрывался от них с час, даже не замечая голос Сесила, когда он наконец начал доноситься по радио. Вплоть до момента, когда он, пытаясь положить кусочек серой слизи с часов под стекло микроскопа, услышал Сесила, назвавшего его имя. Карлос предпринял последнюю нерешительную попытку подвинуть слизь, а затем остановился послушать, о чем говорит Сесил.

— …Только что получил изображение одного из зараженных, народ. Это и правда ужасно — все эти дыры на месте лиц, дыры, закручивающиеся и переплетающиеся, как локоны прекрасных волос Карлоса. Разумеется, шикарные, шелковые волосы Карлоса вообще не похожи на ужасные вращающиеся дыры, которые раньше были чьими-то лицами…

Карлос дернулся, при этом случайно запуская серую слизь на стену. Несмотря на жуткую тему, Сесил все равно умудрился произнести его имя так, словно звуки были медленно капающими с ложки каплями меда. Ученый заерзал и покраснел, ощущая, как внизу живота растет теплое давление. Он посмотрел по сторонам, а затем поспешно поднялся и схватил еще одни часы. И когда он начал открывать циферблат, Сесил вновь заговорил.

— …Судя по всему, все птицы в Найт-Вейле заговорили на баскском языке. И не поймите меня неправильно, Найт-Вейл, я признаю, что обычные голуби, изучающие новый язык, выглядят впечатляюще, да и это определенно прекрасно, когда любой житель Найт-Вейла, летает он или нет, начинает учить иностранный язык, но я должен говорить только правду. Этот пронзительно-крикливый баскский, исходящий от птиц, никогда не сравнится с тем, как Карлос говорит на испанском. Слушатели, то, как этот потрясающий человек выводит свою «р», — это лингвистическая симфония. У Карлоса, должно быть, невероятно умелый язык, и, уверен, он знает, как им пользоваться…

Карлос осознал, что воткнул небольшой ломик прямо в часы и, скорее всего, в содержащуюся в них слизь. Его член дернулся, и он чувствовал, как он начинает вставать. Давить на ткань боксеров. Что за хрень Сесил творит? Упоминает его в историях, никак к нему не относящихся, и даже не думает следить за своим языком. Перед тем, как вернуться к уничтожению поддельных часов, Карлос взял себя в руки, не позволяя тихому отчаянному всхлипу вырваться наружу.

— …Работники торгового центра расхаживают полностью голыми. Большинство из них измазаны серой краской, но некоторые — всеми цветами радуги. Отдел связей с общественностью заявляет, что работники символизируют медленную смерть креативности в нашем жадном помешенном на деньгах обществе. Множество родителей обвиняют администрацию торгового центра в демонстрации детям наготы в общественном месте, на что администрация предпринимает ответные меры, отвечая, что родители просто ограничены и пытаются скрыть от детей суровые реалии настоящего мира, вот так.

Я самолично прибыл в Торговый Центр Найт-Вейла, чтобы узнать, что же происходит. Все и правда так и говорило о медленной узаконенной смерти креативности. И единственной проблемой для меня было — ну, помимо всхлипов травмированных детей, — то, что затеявшие это работники были, ну, скажем, не так приятны глазу, как один конкретный новый Житель Найт-Вейла. Так что если вы все же решите сходить взглянуть на это шоу, я бы предложил мысленно заменить работников на кого-то более красивого — например, если выбирать какой-нибудь пример наугад, на Карлоса. Карлос со своей карамельной кожей и прекрасными, восхитительными волосами будет смотреться вымазанным до пят в краске куда лучше. Он смотрелся бы просто шикарно, расхаживая тут, пока по его темной коже стекали бы реки краски. Которая застывала бы на его кучерявых прекрасных волосах на груди. Капли бы медленно стекали по его обнаженной груди, щекоча пресс, двигаясь все ниже и ниже, к… Ну, вот этого я по радио сказать не могу, слушатели, но вы можете полюбоваться на это на публичной выставке в торговом центре. Давайте, приходите сюда. И, на самом деле, не представляйте обнаженного Карлоса, потому что я узнаю, и Я ВАС НАЙДУ…

Карлос мельком подумал, можно ли в Найт-Вейле на полном серьезе умереть от стыда. Или от пульсирующей эрекции. Может и можно, когда две этих вещи идут в тандеме, и в зависимости от степени их интенсивности и, в целом, в зависимости от общего стресса, свалившегося на конкретного человека. Он ученый, а значит, должен знать ответы на такие вопросы. И он обязательно все выяснит — сразу после того, как доберется до радиостанции и отымеет Сесила в рот, чтобы он перестал нести пошлую околесицу.

Сначала бы он медлил, проводя головкой по губам Сесила, и они бы влажно блестели, а затем подался бы вперед, медленно, медленно до боли. Карлос сгорбился над столом, легко проводя пальцами по натянутой ткани джинс. А Сесил? Он бы прелестно жаждуще постанывал, когда Карлос вплел бы свои пальцы в его короткие волосы и черт, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Он должен заниматься сейчас совершенно другим. Он глянул на мензурки и на разломанные ненастоящие часы, валяющиеся на столе, и глубоко медленно втянул воздух через нос. Он справится. День уже подходит к концу.

— Тайная полиция хотела бы напомнить всем о том, что нужно записывать все свои сны в согласованный с правительством дневник, потому что им очень поможет, если вы начнете анализировать себя и записывать все в это, но, конечно, не с помощью запрещенных пишущих средств. «Нет, серьезно, у всех есть компьютеры, просто потратьте десять секунд и погуглите. Ну правда, мы же не ваша мамочка», — сказали они в пресс-релизе. О, говоря о снах, — ни за что не угадаете, кто мне снился прошлой ночью…

На этом моменте Карлос сдвинул весь бардак со своего стола и выключил радио. Оглянулся, а затем сдвинул свой член так, чтобы он упирался в ремень, и поднялся, прижимая рюкзак к животу. Он старался не поднимать взгляда, чтобы избежать неодобрительных поглядываний со стороны одетых в черное агентов, шпионящих за ним. Один из них надменно хмыкнул за его спиной, пока он шел, и Карлос почувствовал, как невыносимо жарко становится его лицу. Он сказал себе — и агент, наверное, подслушал его мысли, — что чуть позже он напишет боссу, что ему пришлось уйти из-за отравления, или из-за смерти двоюродной тетушки, или еще из-за чего. К счастью, его босс был обычным человеком, носящим на работу пончики и говорящем о командной работе, а не неописуемым монстром с тентаклями, пожирающим стажеров, так что он, наверное, поймет.

Карлос испытал просто невероятное облегчение, добравшись до своей машины, пускай даже теплая обивка тут же прилипла к его коже, а воздух вокруг овевал его, как жар из открытой печи. Карлос скривился и потер бугорок на штанах, когда из радио полился сладкий голос Сесила. Он в последний раз сжал себя сквозь ткань и громко застонал, а затем завел машину и погнал к радиостанции. Сесил все продолжал живо описывать Карлоса и его тело в историях, которые никак к нему самому не относились. Солнце садилось, и чистое синее небо озарялось почти что кислотно-розовым и оранжевым, и вокруг него были только пески пустыни с изредка мелькавшими сухими деревьями и кактусами. К тому времени, как Карлос добрался до парковки радиостанции, едва-едва закончился сегмент погоды, а небо обернулось темно-синим цветом. Он припарковался рядом с машиной Сесила, а затем неуклюже достал свой мобильный.

Я снаружи у твоей машины. НЕ ГОВОРИ ОБ ЭТОМ СВОИМ СЛУШАТЕЛЯМ.

Карлос отправил сообщение, вышел из машины и прислонился к ней спиной. Поздним вечером на радиостанции оставалось не слишком много людей — а сегодня вообще никого, кроме Сесила. Разве у него не было стажеров? Наверное, опять умирают пачками. Пусть солнце уже село, воздух все равно оставался горячим, и Карлос чувствовал стекающий по рукам и подмышкам пот, тяжело оседающий на коже. Почему Сесил так долго? Телефон Карлоса завибрировал.

ок, почти уже, сейчас пересечемся :* :*

Он закатил глаза — сначала из-за флирта Сесила, потом из-за себя, а затем из-за всей своей жизни. Выглядело даже больше драматично, чем звучало, и глаза нещадно болели, поэтому так их закатывать должны только профессиональные лицензированные демоны в человеческом обличье. Зачем он вообще сюда приехал? Он понятия не имел, что делать, когда Сесил выйдет (ну, конечно, некоторые части его тела точно знали, что делать с Сесилом, когда он покажется, но остальные части пока не догоняли). Карлос тяжело сглотнул, натягивая рубашку ниже на штаны и проводя правой рукой по животу. Чуть прогнулся в спине и предпринял неудачную попытку сдуть с глаз челку.

Он скользил кончиками пальцев по своему бедру, когда Сесил неожиданно появился на улице. Долговязый радиоведущий выглядел, как и всегда, мечтательно, и улыбался Карлосу, выходя из дверей радиостанции, чтобы поприветствовать его.

— Карлос! — воскликнул он. — Тебе понравилось шоу?

И еще до того, как Карлос ответил, Сесил прижался своими губами к его, пару раз слегка прикусывая его нижнюю губу перед тем, как отстраниться и горячо посмотреть.

Карлос не шевелился, его лицо ничего не выражало, а разум затянула тянущая пульсирующая боль в паху.

— Да, — глупо ответил он. — В смысле нет! Сесил! Что за чертовщину ты сегодня устроил?

Карлос тут же пожалел о том, что сказал. Он ожидал, что Сесил просто пропусти мимо ушей, как он всегда делал, когда Карлос говорил сгоряча. Но Сесил лишь усмехнулся. Все три его глаза смотрели на Карлоса почти что голодно. Он шагнул к Карлосу и схватил его за руку, шагая дальше и заставляя Карлоса отступать, пока он не уперся в машину. Сесил склонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Боже, да ты сегодня возбужден, — произнес он медленно темным, как черная патока, тоном, и три его тонких пальца пробежали по члену Карлоса. — Интересно, что же тебя так завело.

— Черт, Сесил, это не смешно! — ответил Карлос, чувствуя, как краснеет и покалывает его лицо.

Сесил тихонько рассмеялся, и от жара его дыхания голова Карлоса закружилась еще сильнее.

— Только чуточку, — отозвался он, заботливо оглядывая его тремя глазами, — но, раз уж ты это отметил, то я делал это не для того, чтобы посмеяться.

И Карлос даже не успел ответить — губы Сесила накрыли его, закрывая рот куда более настойчивым поцелуем, чем предыдущий. Карлос скользнул языком в рот Сесила, и, не удержавшись, дрогнул от прикосновения к его острым зубам. Металл машины обжигал сквозь рубашку, но Карлос едва ли замечал это. Все, о чем он мог думать — это о вкусе рта Сесила, вкусе переслащённого кофе и чего-то металлического, непонятного.

Сесил запустил ладонь под рубашку Карлоса, бездумно выводя круги вокруг его соска, а затем полной ладонью скользнул ниже, поглаживая живот. Карлос низко застонал ему в рот и сжал пальцы на спине, в нетерпении прижимаясь бедрами. Всхлипнул, когда Сесил оторвался от него и поцеловал его в челюсть рядом с ухом. Осторожно втянул в себя темную кожу, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы провести по местечку языком. С губ Карлоса сорвался до смущения высокий стон, и он прижался головой к голове Сесила, ладонями забираясь под его белье и притягивая его к себе ближе. Радиоведущий слабо пах мускусно-сладким одеколоном, смытым потом жаркой пустыни; его кожа пахла остро и сыро, как креозот. Сесил продолжил заниматься шеей Карлоса, оставляя на ней дорожку влажных, щекочущих меток до самых ключиц, холодящую дорожку, контрастирующую с пульсирующим под кожей теплом. Карлос сбито выдохнул, вытаскивая руки из штанов Сесила.

Он уперся коленом между его ног, губы растянулись в улыбке, когда Сесил застонал у его шеи, с удовольствием понимая, что тот был настолько же твердым, насколько он сам. Радиоведущий начал было отчаянно потираться о его колено, упершись рукой в горячий металл машины, но Карлос отстранился. Сесил выдохнул и впился ногтями в его шею.

— Ты весь день дразнил меня по радио, — произнес Карлос, часто дыша между словами, — и теперь просто используешь мою ногу? Не особо честно.

— Сам поставил, — с обидой отозвался Сесил, опуская серо-фиолетовые глаза.

Карлос скользнул пальцем по его ключице через ткань рубашки.

— Это исследование. Ученые таким занимаются.

Сесил улыбнулся и сощурил три своих глаза. Положил ладонь на напряженный член Карлоса, легко проводя пальцами по стволу, и остановился на пряжке ремня.

— Может, мне тоже стоит… поисследовать. На самом деле, думаю, над этим можно провести много экспериментов, — почти что промурчал он.

Карлос заглянул ему в глаза — глубоко и страстно, — а затем рассмеялся.

— Боже, поверить не могу, что ты это сказал! — задыхаясь, выговорил он. — Какой же ты придурок!

— Заткнись, — прорычал Сесил, рывком расстегивая пряжку его ремня и молнию. Его ладонь скользнула под белье Карлоса, сжала горячую гладкую кожу твердого члена. Смех того перерос в стон, и он прогнулся, опираясь о машину.

Сесил впился в его шею, сжимая кожу острыми зубами. Карлос всхлипнул, когда Сесил убрал руку, вытащил из кармана пузырек и расстегнул собственный ремень. И внезапно осознал, что он стоит посреди пустой парковки с обнаженным членом, и его вот-вот выебет его же парень. И любой проезжающий мимо человек их увидит. При мысли о том, что кто-то заметит его в таком виде, при виде вспотевшего, вздрагивающего Сесила, льющего лубрикант на свой темно-пурпурный член, мышцы ног окаменели, а член дернулся.

Сесил выдавил лубрикант на головку члена Карлоса, распределяя его по всему стволу, а затем обхватил оба члена ладонью, принимаясь водить по ним. Он вжался в плечо Карлоса, пряча лицо, сжал сильнее. Ученый застонал, ощущая, как крепнет тупое напряжение внизу живота, наполнявшее его весь день, когда они с Сесилом начали двигаться в одном ритме. Ему нравилось ощущать на себе вес Сесила, влажное дыхание щекотало горло, и он продолжал сжимать их члены. Карлос не мог ни о чем думать — слишком отвлекало раскаленное добела ощущение в животе и полные желания стоны Сесила, когда он пытался кусаться.

— Я… Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул он.

— Боже, хочу ощутить тебя, — простонал Сесил. — Хочу чувствовать тебя в себе. Мне недостаточно только пальцев, хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, — и он особенно сильно сжал член Карлоса.

Тот застонал, задыхаясь.

— Твою же мать, Сесил.

— Кончишь для меня, Карлос? — спросил радиоведущий низким, резким голосом, медленно проговаривая имя Карлоса.

Оргазм накрыл его волной, бедра неконтролируемо вздрагивали, пока белая горячая жидкость изливалась в руку Сесила. Он влажно поцеловал его в шею, когда Сесил не остановил движений ладони, вырывая у него несколько отчаянных всхлипов, и тот кончил в следующую минуту. Прижался к Карлосу, и оба они тяжело дышали горячим ночным воздухом.

— Это было прекрасно, Карлос, — наконец, произнес Сесил, зарываясь пальцами в его пропитавшиеся потом волосы.

— То, чего ты хотел? — спросил Карлос. А затем прижался губами к щеке Сесила и к его носу.

— Даже лучше.

— Хорошо. Я буду счастлив повторить это и даже больше в любое время, как захочешь, если ты прекратишь постоянно болтать обо мне на своем шоу.

Сесил улыбнулся, острые зубы сверкнули в лунном свете.

— По рукам.


End file.
